crayfandomcom-20200213-history
Senpai (Yandere Simulator)
Senpai Taro Yamada) is the obsession of Yandere-chan and a main character of Yandere Simulator's Story Mode. At the moment, Taro Yamada is a placeholder name. Taro Yamada is the Japanese equivalent of "John Doe". John Doe can refer to a hypothetical person whose real identity is unknown. His name will be never spoken aloud, but it will only appear in the Student Info screen and in the fictional social media. The player may be able to pick what Yandere-chan's Senpai's name is in a future update. Background A backstory for Senpai has never been fully written for him. He's meant to be plain and average. In the original opening cut scene Osana Najimi was his childhood friend. They have known each other for a decade, it seems. The reason why he is so popular is because he sat in the "Main Character Chair". From that moment onwards, his fate and destiny were set in stone. Senpai also has a younger sister, whose gender will not change if there is a female Senpai. She will look like a gender swapped version of Senpai, but she will have a hairstyle that no other NPC has. His parents look very plain. The dad looks like an older version of his son, and the mother looks as plain as her son looks.18 Info-chan cannot dig up any dark secrets about Senpai because he apparently has no dark secrets at all. Routine At 7:05 AM each day, Senpai will enter the school ground first in line on the left to school. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, he will sit on the fountain. He doesn't talk with the other students. At 8:00 AM Senpai will walk into Classroom 3-2 and sit in his desk. He will start class at 8:30 AM, and will leave to go to lunch at 1:00 PM. During lunch, he does not eat, but will sit in the plaza on the fountain. Kokona Haruka will watch him on Wednesday. Senpai walks to class again at 1:30 PM and will finish second period at 3:30 PM. He will then go down to his locker and later linger there until 3:50 PM, when he walks home. Gameplay During the game, Senpai will walk around or sit on the base of the fountain while the other students gossip. Staying near Senpai will cause Yandere-chan's heart to beat loudly and the screen to turn pink. Yandere-chan will drop what she's currently holding, keeping her hands to her chest. She cannot do anything besides walk when she's near him. Entering this pink zone will help her recover lost sanity. In the future, Yandere-chan's animations near Senpai change. They will look much weirder and her appearance will change into someone who is extremely anxious.20If Yandere-chan stands in Senpai's line of sight for too long, he will get slightly freaked out, and slowly lose patience. If this happens five times in one day, he will yell at her, telling her to go away, causing Yandere-chan to become heartbroken and trigger an immediate Game Over. If he sees Yandere-chan performing suspicious actions such as having low sanity, holding a weapon, dragging a corpse, being covered in blood, or killing a person, it will trigger an immediate Game Over as well. Since Senpai is a Loner, he will run away when he sees a corpse on school grounds, if Yandere-chan is not there to alert him in some way and get a Game Over. Clubs won't factor into his life much. He might visit some clubs on a "trial" basis, but will be clubless for the whole game. Senpai will have a hidden sanity variable that will influence some of the game's endings and might influence his everyday behavior. Relationships All Rivals In the full game, Senpai will be on good terms with all the rivals, so if he sees them bloody he'll go easy on them. Still, if there's too much "evidence" against your rivals then he can't help them out.8 Osana Najimi In the first intro she is his tsundere childhood friend who would berate him. Senpai just stood there and took what she gave and will still accept her confession, so long as Yandere-chan doesn't mess it up. In the second intro she is still the same old tsundere friend.21 It's not revealed why Senpai chooses to hang around Osana after all this time. After she is eliminated there might be a cutscene showing how Senpai is handling the situation. 15 Yandere-chan Before meeting Senpai, Yandere-chan was just drifting through life without any purpose.22 Yandere-chan only met Senpai a few days before the game begins19 and she changes as she no longer cares about right or wrong like she did before the encounter.23 Yandere-chan acts like a pervert toward Senpai, wanting to go into the Boys' Shower Room to see admire him.24 Even so, what she feels isn't lust, but more like seeing color in a grey world.25 In fact, it might not even be romantic, since Senpai just seems to give Yandere-chan new sensations.26 If she ever accidentally hurt Senpai, she would feel a mixture of depressed emotions. However, Yandere-chan is okay with mentally traumatizing Senpai in order to eliminate a rival.27 Yandere-chan couldn't object to anything that made Senpai happy, so long as it isn't another girl. Because of that, Senpai could use her if he wanted. However, if he insulted her she'd punish him and maybe even break him to fit her ideals.28 Senpai isn't close with Yandere-chan and he doesn't know much about her. He usually never notices Yandere-chan as she can stalk him after school, depending on how the day went. However, if she stands near him for too long during the day then he might notice and get freaked out. If Senpai was ever killed and Yandere-chan knew who did the deed, she would feel a cross between deep hatred and total, hollow emptiness.29 If Senpai ever committed suicide because of Yandere-chan, she would do the same.30 Info-chan Info-chan doesn't care for Senpai's love life. The two never seem to interact and Info-chan is perfectly fine with ruining his life, whether it's to boost her newspaper or have her for herself (first intro) or to just get rid of an enemy (second intro). Info-chan might not also care for the other rivals because she'll still help Yandere-chan get rid of them, even if Senpai has a chance of being very happy with them. Info-chan will not accept your photos of Senpai, should you send them to her. Kokona Haruka Senpai is oblivious to the test rival Kokona Haruka's feelings. They are in the same class as each other, yet she still calls him Senpai. Trivia * Senpai wrote a book, "How to Hentai without Hentaing", seen in the May 7th, 2015 Update. This feature was later removed; This has been proven as non-canon by the Dev. * As of the September 20th, 2015 Update, when Senpai witnesses Yandere-chan commit murder, all students will freeze in place and look at Yandere-chan in horror. * In old builds, Senpai was usually the first to naturally witness Kokona Haruka's corpse if you poisoned her at lunchtime as he formerly stood closest to where her corpse would be, and would spot her corpse as he headed back to class at the end of his lunch break. However, since the November 15th, 2015 Update, Kokona's corpse is no longer in Senpai's path as he returns to class, and he will not discover it. * Unlike YandereDev's video where the features of poisoning Haruka was added, Senpai's voice lines for that event were not in the actual game like "Is that a dead body? I have to tell a teacher!" * Senpai currently has no voice acting for when he catches you taking panty shots although he does react. * Senpai is one of the only male students that is a Loner, formerly along with Ryuto Ippongo who switched toTeacher's Pet in the October 8th, 2015 Build. If he spots a corpse, he will run home and call the police, unless he witnesses a poisoned corpse, in which case he will tell a teacher (but it should be noted that all students will do that.)